Polt
Polt is a Kobold in a wolflike form, she is the coordinator of the extra-species health spa, Sports Club Kobold. She debuts in Chapter 17 to help Cerea, Miia and Mero lose weight. Appearance While her species is a Kobold, a Germanic sprite that can take many forms, she appears as an almost human woman with a wolfen face, including a muzzle instead of a nose, and a wolf's tail and ears. Her body, in accordance with her occupation, is very athletic; having muscular arms and legs and a trim abdomen. Her breasts are of average size, in comparison to other characters more prodigious breast sizes. In her debut, she wears a midriff revealing black shirt with the sports club's name on it and an unzipped track coat on top; jean hot pants; thigh straps and wristbands; a dog collar and athletic sneakers. Personality Like most stereotypical workout coaches, she has very hyper and chipper personality that is willing to help anyone succeed in their exercise routine. Skills and Traits * Atheletic Training: As a health spa coordinator, Polt is very fit and athletic. Her daily excercises include running the length of a marathon (42km). She is knowledgeable about other's bodies and how they perform athletically, but she lacks other knowledge, such as a heated pool can still cool the body and that chlorine is toxic to merpeople. However, she is willing to learn about such things in order for her health spa to treat all extra species. * Hightened Senses: Her physiology makes Polt's senses of smell and hearing far above those of a human. Her nose can determine whether a person has excercised to their full potential based on the changes in the smell of their sweat. Her hearing is able to pick up very faint sounds and is 4 times as good as a human. * Economics: Because of her specie's numerous financial endeavors, Polt knows how to run multiple profitable buisnesses simultaneously. * Wilderness '''Survival: '''As Polt spends a great amount of time taking part in outdoor activities she knows a number of wilderness survival skills. This includes gathering food by fishing and how to extract water and nutrients from plants and plant-like beings like Kii. Plot After a medical examination reveals that a lack of outside activities and an abundance of Kurusu's food has set Miia, Centorea and Meroune's bodies out of balance. On arrangement with Ms. Smith, they head the only known extra species health club that was newly built, Sports Club Kobold, owned by Polt. Here, Polt excitedly gives the girls a free preview so they can exercise and test out the facilities for her. Despite being relatively well furnished, once again it's revealed that demihuman extra species are at times involuntarily discriminated against, as most exercise machines are designed for human-sized bipeds. As they are unable to use most of the exercise room, they go swimming in the pool instead. Once there she has the girls put on provided swimsuits suited to their body types and has them stretch out before entering the pool. When Miia and Mero have a discussion about their swimming styles and make a bet with the winner having a technical carte blanche with Kurusu, Polt acts as the announcer. She soon finds out that despite being a heated pool for poikilothermic species, swimming still cools the body down gradually thus draining Miia of her energy and chlorine is toxic to merpeople which almost poisons Meroune. As such she tells the group that she plans to add a sauna, make the pool warmer and treat it with ozone instead of chlorine for purification, and just keep the exercise machine room for bipeds.Chapter 17 Some time later Kurusu and Suu come across Polt with Draco doing community service by fishing for American catfish in the river, which is an invasive species in Japan. When they ran out of bait she wanted to bury the ones they already caught until Kurusu asked if he could have them. She agrees and helps prepare the fish for transport.Chapter 25 When Centorea challenged her mother to a jousting duel, Ms. Smith called Polt to borrow the use of Kobold Stadium, which is owned by Sports Club Kobold. Polt and Smith acted as announcers and commentators for the duel, which was televised by the stadium to the "thirty million centaurs around the country."Chapter 29 Trivia *Financially well-off, due to her species' association with mining the mineral cobalt, Polt owns and manages more than just the Sports Club Kobold and Kobold Stadium. She manages a variety of businesses, such as spas, massage parlors, relaxation centers, and more. * In the official Seven Seas translation, her name was initially translated as Port. This may be due to R and L sounding very similar in Japanese accented English. It has, however, since been retranslated as Polt, most likely to better fit with her races' name. * In many chapters it's revealed that she is in charge of disciplining wayward exchange monsters without any supervision from the Cultural Exchange Security Squad or Ms.Smith, References Category:Monsters Category:Female